This invention pertains to open-loop stepping motor controllers and methods for operating stepping motors.
In my said U.S. Application Ser. No. 872,656 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,302 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,742 there are disclosed methods and apparatus for controlling stepping motors by coupling in an underdamped manner an elastic means (stator generated magnetic field) to a driven member (rotor and load) and utilizing the natural frequency of the system including the elasticity of the elastic means and the mass of the driven member to enhance the change of the speed of the driven member.
Such a concept has created a demand for even better controlling of stepping motors.